Composing A Letter For Granger
by snow winter
Summary: I like Granger, so what! What I'm worked up with is this bloody letter! Why is it so hard composing one! A oneshot fic, DMHG pairing! Read and Review, please.


_Dear Hermione, _

_I've been trying to say this to you for a long time, your my life and my everything, I know I'm unsuccessful in making you feel this but-_

Oh crap! This is too cheesy! And Draco Malfoy is never tacky!

Yeah, that's right. I, Draco Malfoy officially fancies Hermione Granger, so there. And I don't care whatever retort you throw at me, that's just me, and a Malfoy is never afraid to be true to himself. Well, ok, I actually tried to deny it but it's just so hard. It's just so difficult to argue with my perfecty smart and handsome self...

_I DO NOT like that Mudblood!_

_..Oh yeah? Then why are you thinking about her 24/7? _

_No I'm not, I wouldn't be caught dead thinking of that bushy-haired bookworm._

_...And why are you always staring at her? Following her secretly?_

_I-I'm not staring at her, if your thinking about that time at breakfast, it's just because there's a piece of egg stuck on her nose and I'm looking at it because it's funny, haha. And I wouldn't miss it for the world._

_...But since when did you even care if some piece of food is stuck in her face? You normally think it's a waste of time to even pay any notice to her, but now..._

_**OH SHUT UP!!!!**_

And mind you, I shouted that last bit loudly for the whole Potions class to hear. Snape fell silent. True, I 'am his favorite student but he couldn't pass this kind of interruption and insult so he docked five points from Slytherin (Yeah, that's a big amount).

Oh, I forgot tell you, Hermione's the Head Girl and I'm the Head Boy (much to Weasel's dismay). Strong stroke of luck isn't it? Not to mention that Hermione even offered a truce, she said it'll be a hassle if we always try to bite each other's head off everytime we meet. And of course, I gracefully agreed. So there are actually times that we can talk civil with each other. A really strong stroke of luck...

Or so I thought...

As the days come by, there's this strange mushy feeling inside me everytime I see her. I told myself it's the kind of emotion you get whenever you go near a Mudblood. For sometime, that theory worked but not long enough. And that came the time that I started having this thoughts of wanting to kiss her or embrace her and do things with her (not WITH her, oh you pervert.). All those confusion keeps on intruding to my academic proficiency. Just last week, I accidentally turned Goyle into a hairless chipmunk in our Transfiguration class, so 10 more points docked from Slytherin. McGonagall turned Goyle back to normal but he spent 3 days hairless.

I started staring at her everytime I have the opportunity to. Pansy says I always have this glazed expression and Blaise even caught me drooling one time but of course I'm not stupid enough to tell them, they'll go berserk and may cause chaos. And I can't afford that right now, not when I finally admitted to myself what I feel. And I finally decided to tell her precisely what I feel. I told myself this is going to be easy, I'm the Slytherin Prince, a handsome, very perfect male that any girl would fall for...

Or so I thought again...

I forgot about the Potty-head and the Weasel King...

Even now, I couldn't figure out how someone with such intellect as hers can stand those two airheads. Plus, they're too protective of her. Everytime I try to approach and and ask her if I can talk to her privately, Weasel starts saying "Sod off Malfoy!" I can never let him get away with it so I throw a witty remark and it all ends up with Hermione butting in and throwing an even wittier remark than mine and stalking off, pulling the two deranged airheads away.

Great...just great...

But I'm not that all unlucky. I had this one opportunity when she emerged from the library alone. I loomed to her direction and blocked her way. I was determined to tell her everything but then, my tongue got tied and I ended up insulting her and her bushy hair. Oh, she was flaring. And I think my greatest mistake that time was insulting the book she's holding, _Hogwarts, A History. _I ended up in the hospital wing with my mouth now located on my butt..

And so I'm here now, in the Heads' common room. Sweating profusely and really annoyed. Dozens and dozens of crumpled parchements lay on the floor and I'm running out of ink. Why is it so hard to write to her? I mean it was a complete nightmare when I tried to talk to her but will this letter turn out to be nightmare too? And I'm really hoping not, becuase I like the location of my mouth right now.

Ok, another try, another one...C'mon Draco, you can do it...

**-sigh-**

_Dear Hermione, _

_I fancy you -_ no scratch that one, it's a horrible introduction...ahem...- _I know I've been horrible to you these past years and now, I'm apologizing for that. Hermione, I like you, very much, please believe me. And I...I..._

OH CRAP! WHY IS IT SO HARD COMPOSING A BLOODY LETTER!

I'm so annoyed that I crumpled the paper and threw it hard on the portrait hole but it opened at precisely the same time and in entered the girl who's been troubling my mind, the scrunched up parchement bounced off her forehead...

"Draco Malfoy! What the hell are you doing?!"

Oh she's fuming. She marched up at my direction and started telling me off, for throwing the parchement at her and for the mess in the common room. I didn't actually catch everything 'cause I was staring at her again...

"And what is this?!"

She pushed the parchement under my nose and snapped me back from my reverie.

"Your wasting parchement!"

And before I can even stop her, she started picking and opening the wrinkled parchements from the floor which contained all those tacky words I composed...

I saw her jaw drop and her eyes widen. She opened the parchement I accidentally chucked at her a while ago and if it's possible, her jaw dropped even more...

"M-Malfoy...what the hell are you playing at?!"

"What?! All I'm trying to do is to compose a letter for you! You don't know how hard it is! And don't go biting my head off, remember we had a truce!"

She goggled at me from sometime. But after minutes, a smile creeped from her lips and to my great surprise, she sat beside me and said...

"Let me help you with that letter then..."

Composing a love letter really is hard, especially when your hands are too tied up at the moment from embracing that you can't hold a quill...especially when your eyes are closed and your lips are locked with the certain girl you've been writing the letter for...

* * *

**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: **Haha, so do you like it? This is my second DMHG fic and I hope this turns out good . I love their pairing so much. So, remember to push the pretty, purple "Go" button below and drop by a review, I would love that - thanks for reading. 


End file.
